Betting Man
by Mentally-Unstable
Summary: Cameron loses a bet to Vala, and realises he would've rather laid it all on the line in Vegas. Slashy - Cam/Daniel


**Title: **Betting Man

**Author**: Mentally-Unstable (Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)

**Rating**: PG-13(use of a bad word)

**Summary**: Cameron loses a bet to Vala, and realises he would've rather laid it all on the line in Vegas. Slashy - Cam/Daniel

**Notes**: Written for fanfic50 over at Livejournal! Inspired by the prompt kiss.

**xxx**

This was _not_ gonna end well.

"Where ya going, Colonel Mitchell? Oh, that's right! Someone's got a bet to settle!" Vala's sing-songy voice crept up to his ears, and he resisted to urge to call her a heartless demon harpy. How did he always manage to get himself into these situations?

"So for the last time, there's absolutely _no_ way I can get out of this?" Cameron asked, stopping in the hall to turn and stare down the raven-haired trouble maker.

Vala shook her head furiously, a smirk playing on her lips, "No way, Mitchell. We made a bet, and you lost. Now, you have to pay up."

"You're sick." He muttered, and continued on his trek while Vala bounded after him, humming a very annoying tune.

Was he really about to do this? He wondered with a shudder. There were just some things that Cameron Mitchell did not do, yet sometimes, he didn't have a choice, because one of his top things that he did not do was to chicken out of a bet he lost fair and square.

One of the new things that Cameron Mitchell certainly would not, under any circumstances do, was to never, ever, ever, watching any kind of sports programming with Vala Mal Doran. And certainly don't bet againt her.

They were nearing their destination when Vala said, "Remember, Colonel-he can't know the circumstances." And then she giggled.

Cameron swallowed hard, and kept walking.

Daniel was where he always was, sitting at his cluttered desk in his equally-as-cluttered office, staring intently at a whole array of open books and scrolls and general ancient looking bits of written word that were all Latin to Mitchell, probably literally. He cleared his throat as he entered the office and Daniel looked up.

"Colonel," Daniel said, peering at him with wide, sleep deprived blue eyes, "What brings you by?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing..." Cameron shoved his hands in his pockets nonchalantly as he approached and leaned against Daniel's desk, "Just wandering around the base, bored. Thought I'd see what you were up to."

"Well, I'm actually glad you asked. See, I was comparing this tablet we found on 824 to the scroll we found on 326 and I think..."

Better do it now, Cameron thought, before Daniel went off the deep end into this little spiel about whatever. The colonel sighed, told himself to be strong, and then went for it. He grabbed Daniel's face, cradled in his large hands, and pressed his lips roughly against the archaeologists. Daniel made an alarmed sound in his throat and grabbed Cameron's shoulders, and the colonel couldn't figure out for the sake of him whether Daniel was pushing him away or pulling him in. Cameron was mentally counting to ten with Mississippis in between, all the while caressing Daniel's mouth with his own, knowing Vala, though hidden, was somewhere watching the whole scene take place.

Finally, Cameron pulled away and stood for a moment, staring at Daniel, whose eyes were wide and lips were red and his mouth hung open and made strange noises that more than likely were shocked forms of _what the fuck did you just do?_

Cameron mouthed the word 'bet' and then grinned before he turned and walked away. Daniel was in shock.

Cameron was wondering why he wasn't as disgusted as he should have been, since Daniel wasn't that bad of a kisser.

Vala was grinning and holding a...

Wait.

"Vala." Cameron frowned, "What is that?"

"Oh. Oh, this?" Vala held up the black contraption and her smile widened, "Oh see, it's a cell phone. Sam got it for me in case of emergencies and it has this nifty little video camera build in, and..."

"Vala."

"What's this YouTube I'm hearing so much about?"

The chase that ensued made Cameron hate the fact that Stargate Command was so damn big.


End file.
